They are being watched
by theuncaffeinatedbitch
Summary: Chris and PJ find out someone is livestreaming Dan and Phil's life onto the Internet. Who would do something like that?


'Dan, what are we having for dinner?'

'You want noodles or pasta?'

'Noodles!'

'Noodles it is' Dan laughed.

He gathered the ingredients from the fridge. Some chicken, green asparagus, mushrooms and peppers. He took the soy sauce, garlic and salt from the kitchen cabin along with some others herbs he could use in the meal. While he chopped the vegetables and baked the chicken Phil walked into the kitchen with two bottles of wine.

'Red or white?'

'Is it the Piniot Noire?'

Phil gave him a funny look. 'No, you sass, it's the house brand from Tesco. Now decide!'

'Well, red will do then'

'Oh, shut up' Phil laughed as he opened the bottle. He took two wine glasses from the shelf and poured the red drink in. He took one in his hand and placed the other next to the stove for Dan. He sniffed.

'Smells good!'

'I hope it tastes even better'

'It probably will and otherwise there is a pizza service downstairs' 

* * *

Chris handed PJ a coke and sat down next to him on the sofa. He grinned when he saw PJ scrolling through his Tumblr.

'Let's go through our tag. See what we find'

'I don't think so' PJ laughed, giving Chris a look, 'have you seen Phil's latest video? I'm scared what we will find!'

'Okay then, you scary baby, lets go through their tag. I need a good laugh!'

'Fine' PJ laughed.

He clicked on the search bar on Tumblr and typed in 'danisnotonfire' and hit enter. Immediately a bunch of pictures showed up. Some were edited, some were original. They also saw a lot of gifs made from his videos - often the worst, least attractive or funniest bits of course. Chris pointed out a picture of Dan, his head edited on someone else's body.

'Oh my God, that's funny!'

'What has that do to with Dan?' PJ asked confused when he saw a GIF of Hitler.

'He reblogged it, you idiot!' Chris laughed and pointed out the username. 'Sometimes I'm worried about you!'

'Watch it, Kendall, or we'll go through your tag!'

Chris drank his coke quickly to stop himself from laughing. He pointed out some more funny pictures. They watched sentimental videos made by subscribers, read a few sentences of a fanfic, before gagging and quickly closing the tab, and cried with laughter about the GIF of Dan falling off his chair.

'That never gets old' PJ choked, wiping away his tears of laughter. 'I remember when that...'

'Wait, what's this?'

Chris interrupted his friend rudely and he sat back up straight, staring at a text post right underneath the funny GIF of Dan. It said something about how "cute" it was Dan and Phil sharing a meal with a glass of red wine. It even said what they were eating - noodles with chicken and vegetables. PJ read it too and then shook his head.

'Probably a prologue for another creepy fanfic'

'Why is it dated on today? It even has a time on it!'

Chris opened the blog by clicking on the link and a background of edited pictures of Dan and Phil was shoved into their faces. While trying to ignore their staring eyes Chris read all the text posts on the blog. Since the start of June there was a text posted everyday almost every hour. It said what Dan and Phil did that last hour, even when it was just them sitting on the computer, like they always did.

'Chris, it's nothing. Probably some obsessed kid trying to fill in their lives thinking she or he knows them that well. Just let it go'

'I still think it's weird people can come up with this... I mean, this kid is obsessed in the scary way!' 

* * *

'Another meal that turned out to be amazing'

Dan smiled. He thanked Phil, telling him he was the one to cook tomorrow and put the plates in the dishwasher. When he turned around he saw Phil opening his laptop. He sighed.

'Phil, we really need to clean up. Come off your lazy ass. You go vacuum clean while I clean the kitchen, okay?'

'If we have to' Phil groaned.

He closed his laptop again and shoved it off his lap. He got on his feet and struggled to get the vacuum cleaner out of the closet in the hallway. Before plugging it in he tossed all the shoes on the shoe rack in the corner and hang the coats that were laying on the floor. Dan was right, they really needed to clean up. But on the other hand, most of the things were Dan's. Phil always thought he was a messy person, until he met Dan. He never understood how Dan could clean his room in less then three minutes, until he accidentally opened his wardrobe one day and got almost buried in the mess that fell out. He still had to laugh about the look of complete shock on Dan's face when he got into his room. He complained so much about how long it was going to take to get rid off the mess Phil just made. They ended up in actually cleaning his room, which included hanging his clothes neatly in the wardrobe and throwing away all the empty packages that were laying on the floor. It was clean for precisely three days before it turned back into the dump it was before.

'Stop staring at the vacuum cleaner. It's not going to clean up by itself. You have to turn it on, you know? It needs your help' Dan snapped Phil out of his thoughts.

'I know how a vacuum cleaner works, thank you very much' Phil laughed, 'you're done with the kitchen already?'

'Yeah, you've been standing here for at least 15 minutes without doing anything except for tossing my £250 shoes in the corner. Thanks for that, by the way!'

'Sorry! I'll start now. I was just thinking about that time your wardrobe attacked me' 

* * *

'Look, another one!' Chris yelled when a new text post appeared.

PJ groaned and tugged his hair. 'Chris, come on! You're getting obsessed!'

'This kid is the one who's obsessed. Listen: Dan and Phil just finished the meal. They're now cleaning the apartment. Phil's vacuum cleaning, while Dan is cleaning the kitchen. He sent a text to someone. Phil just stared to a wall for the last 15 minutes and Dan complained to him about tossing his shoes, which cost £250, into a corner'.

Chris gave PJ a look of confusedness. He pointed at the screen, almost poking through it.

'How does this kid know Dan owns shoes worth £250? He told the Internet he bought them on sale, remember, to prevent shit storms about his clothing choices!'

His voice dropped when he saw PJ's face. His eyes slowly moved from the screen to Chris' face and back to the text post.

'Did you just read Dan was cleaning the kitchen?'

When Chris nodded he sighed. This was weird. Very, very weird. He took his phone out of his pocket, opened something and showed it to Chris.

_Cleaning the kitchen at the moment. Living the thug life. What are you guys up to?_

A text from Dan to PJ, sent about 20 minutes ago. The same time that text was posted on the Tumblr page.

'He sent this text just before that blog updated. He IS cleaning the kitchen right now. They didn't tweet anything, PJ. Do you see how weird this is?'

'Let me just check something before we come up with any assumptions, okay?'

PJ took his phone back and typed out a message to Dan: _Not doing much. What did you guys eat for dinner?_  
He almost immediately got a text back: _Noodles with chicken and some vegetables. Why the fuck are you all of a sudden so interested in my food?_

PJ sighed when he read the answer. He gestured with his phone.

'They had chicken noodles for dinner today'

'See! I knew this was weird. I knew it!'

Chris faced the laptop screen again and his eyes flung over the page, trying to look for something suspicious. He could feel PJ leaning forwards, his hand on Chris' shoulder to prevent himself from falling forwards. The text posts were the main thing on the blog. There were no reblogged pictures or GIF's, just regular texts. Somehow the owner of the blog knew what Dan and Phil were doing at this exact moment. No, not just the owner of the blog... Everybody knew what they were doing! Chris checked the notes and saw that most posts had more then 12k notes, some with added reactions from which you could tell those people also knew what they were doing.

'There is a FAQ!' PJ yelled suddenly right next to his ear and he tapped Chris' shoulder while pointing to a link at the bottom of the page.

'Calm down. Stop hitting me!'

Chris clicked the link. The text posts disappeared and a new screen came up. It had the same background, but only a few sentences.

'There, there, there!'

PJ hit Chris again and he, on his turn, cursed. He told him to stop it and tried to read out what PJ was panicking about.

'To see where I get the information, click on the link below' he read out.

'What are you waiting for!'

'Can you please stop yelling at me?' Chris screamed. He pushed PJ back on his chair with his free hand and took a deep breath before he clicked the link. He was kind of scared what they would see next.

The link brought them to a new window on the laptop. The screen was divided in eight smaller screens, all dated and timed on today. Screen one showed the inside of a front door including the hallway. The second and third screen showed more hallways, probably the ones on the first floor, leading to the bedrooms, bathrooms and lounge area. Screen number four was the kitchen, screen five was the lounge and screen six and seven showed two bedrooms. The footage was in black and white, but still Chris and PJ knew exactly which colour the sofa, the rug on the floor, the kitchen cabins, the tables, the two bedsheets and everything else in the house had. The camera's gave them a very good imagine of the oh so familiar house they've visited so many times. Finally their eyes noticed two people walking on their screen, both coming from different ways, but eventually meeting each other in the lounge. It were Dan and Phil.

Chris slowly turned around to face PJ. His friend had the same shocked look on his face, his eyes focussing on the miniature Dan and Phil walking around on their computer screen, not knowing they were looking at them right that moment, seeing everything they did.

'They are being watched...'

'By thousands of people' 

* * *

'Lets try to keep it clean from now on, okay?'

'We could try...'

'Dan!'

Dan laughed when Phil hit his arm. He held up his hands to surrender.

'Calm down! We'll keep it clean, alright?'

Still laughing at Phil's reaction he picked up his phone when it buzzed. He read the text and look up at Phil. He didn't smile anymore and his eyebrows were frowned. He looked kind of worried.

'What's wrong, Dan?'

'Chris and PJ are on their way. They say they found something we need to see'

'That sounds serious...'

The doorbell rang, making the two guys look up.

'And that was very quick' Dan said while he walked to the door.

Almost immediately when he opened the door Chris and PJ burst in. They stormed into the lounge, not even saying hello to Dan, who was smacked against the wall by them and grabbed Phil's laptop out of his hands. While Chris started to ruffle on the keyboard PJ paced nervously behind him, biting his nails. This worried Dan and Phil even more. PJ never bit his nails, only if something was very wrong. He was always the calmest out of them and somehow always knew how to solve things. But this time he looked really nervous, pacing around and keeping his eyes focused on the laptop Chris was working on. Phil looked at Dan, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, giving him a face that told him he didn't had a clue what was happening. Dan sighed; he had enough. He needed an explanation.

'Can one of you please explain what the fuck is going on?'

'This is what's going on'

Chris turned the screen towards Dan and Phil when he found the website and watched their reactions. They both stared at the screen, or eight screens actually, with their mouths hang open from shock. He could see their eyes switch between the multiple screens, looking at their own kitchen, hallways, bedrooms, front door, living room and eventually focusing on the one of the lounge, where now the four of them were visible.

'What the hell is this?' Dan whispered. He pointed at the screen and could see himself do the same thing on the mini screen in the left corner of Phil's laptop.

'Is this... live?'

'We think so. There's a Tumblr page where all of your actions are mentioned. That's why I asked you what you had for dinner, Dan. They wrote you were eating chicken noodles and... you did'

'How long has this been going on?' Phil asked shivering, sitting down on the sofa burying his face in his hands.

'The first thing was posted on the first of June'

'June?' Dan yelled, 'this has been going on for over two months?'

Chris nodded. He typed in another link and the Tumblr page came up. 'This is the blog that goes with it. The owner writes down everything you guys do. The page uploads every hour, every single day'

'How did you find out?' Phil said with a cracky voice.

Chris and PJ noticed he was about to burst out in tears, while Dan was the one being angry, pacing around the room. He was looking at the walls and the ceiling, before looking back to the screen again. It was like he was trying to find out where the camera was hidden.

'We had nothing to do and we needed a good laugh, so we went through your Tumblr tags. It was pretty hilarious until we saw this blog'

'But if it's in our tags he or she didn't want to hide it. We could have find it as well!'

'Maybe that's what the owner wanted' PJ whispered. He looked over at Dan. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying to find that damn camera' he grunted and climbed on top of the coffee table after dragging it to the other end of the room. 'And I think I found it'.

He took the white ventilation grid of the wall. The other three guys looked at the screen and saw Dan's face covering the entire screen. Only a second later the screen went black, making them look back at Dan. He jumped back on the floor and showed them the little camera he was holding in his hand. A wire was hanging from the ventilation shaft in the wall, probably needed to connect the camera to the website.

'I know these kind of camera's. The battery can remain for more then a year, even if you use it 24 hours a day' PJ mumbled when he looked at the little camera in Dan's hand. 'They're very expensive'

'So they were planning on live streaming us for at least a year?'

'What do we do now?' Phil interrupted Dan and PJ with a whisper. He looked really scared. His eyes were even wider then they normally were, except for the happy shimmering. That was gone and replaced with fear.

'I think we need to call the police' Chris whispered on his turn. He sat down next to Phil. 'They will find out who did this, okay?'

'Our neighbour is a detective. Let me see if he's home' Dan mumbled and he left the lounge.

Phil, Chris and PJ turned their heads to the laptop. They watched him go out the front door and disappearing out of sight. PJ opened the blog and clicked on refresh. He waited until the page was loaded and he saw the thing he was worried about. A single text post saying:

_They know._

PJ closed his eyes and sighed. Who would do this to them? Who had access to their house to place all the cameras? The fact that his friends have been watched for more then two months now made him afraid of what the person wanted to achieve with all of this. Why did he or she wanted to live stream them, showing the Internet what they were up to every day? Did they want to punish them for something they did or did they just think it was funny? PJ had so many questions, but he couldn't answer one of them.

'Guys, this is John. John, this are Chris and PJ. They discovered the whole thing'

Dan was back with his neighbour. A very tall muscular black guy followed him into the lounge. PJ could understand he was a detective. If he ever came to arrest him he would surrender immediately. You didn't want to fight him. He was massive!

'Dan quickly told me what's happening' John spoke in a low, dark voice. He sounded very friendly, making everybody feel comfortable. 'This is a serious thing, guys. I called my partner. He's coming over with some equipment. We are going to try to find the IP address. That should lead us to whoever is doing this' 

* * *

In just a matter of time the lounge was filled with police men. John's partner, Patrick, was trying to find the IP address and had Phil's laptop connected to the many equipment he brought with him. In the mean time John was asking Dan and Phil questions. All the other police men have removed the other cameras in the house and were now processing them on finger prints and they were trying to find out where they were bought from.

'Did anything change somewhere around late May, early June?'

'Not in here, but they started with the renovations in the apartment below'

'Good. We need to talk to the workers there' John nodded, 'who had access to your apartment?'

'We are the only ones with a key, including you. None of our friends or family have a key, as our family live in different cities' Phil said. He looked at John. 'Can you find out who did this?'

'It scares the shit out of me' Dan admitted. He stared at the ventilation grid where he found the camera. 'Why would someone do this?'

'That's what we are trying to find out'

'Correction: that's what we did find out' Patrick interrupted his partner. He showed him a paper. 'We've got an address'

'Does any of you recognise this address?' John showed them the paper.

Both Dan and Phil looked at it and the expression on their faces froze. Chris and PJ also checked the address and PJ covered his mouth with his hand.

'No way...' Chris whispered and he looked at John. 'Are you sure this is the correct address?'

'A hundred percent' he nodded, 'you recognise it?'

Dan looked at him, still in shock. 'It's from one of our friends' 

* * *

Dan and Phil got in the car with John, while Chris and PJ joined Patrick. With the sirens on they raced through the streets of London until they reached the familiar street and house just outside the centre.

'Stay here. We're going in'

John and Patrick left the four guys at the car and together with his partner he walked over to the front door. When they didn't get a response after the knock they burst the door open and disappeared inside the house.

'I still can't believe it...' Phil whispered, 'why would he do this? I thought we were his friends'

'Funny how wrong you can be about someone' Dan mumbled, keeping his eyes locked on the front door waiting for something to happen. Why him? It could have been anyone - a mental "fan", an irritated neighbour, even a long hated family member. But no. It was him. Out of all people he decided to place the cameras and invade their privacy. Make them visible for everyone with access to the Internet. He made sure they were watched 24 hours a day, even when they were sleeping. He made sure everybody could follow every move they made, every argument they had, every meal they ate and every decision they made. Thousands of people watched us cleaning the house. They watched me when I was ill. They watched Phil going through a break up, Dan thought angry, they've seen more of us then we wanted. He turned his back to the house and kicked the tire of the car out of frustration. And they still didn't know why.

'I hear something' Chris whispered and he pulled Dan's arm. He then let out a breath. Not a relieved one, but a disbelieving one. 'I already kind of expected her to be involved as well'

Dan turned back, just in time to see the front door being swung open. John and Patrick were dragging two struggling people outside. They were screaming, trying to get loose, but you seriously had to be a professional boxer to get out of the hands of those two massive detectives. And even the boxers would have difficulty with coming loose. John and Patrick stopped next to the cars and looked at the four guys.

'Are they your friends?'

'Yes, they are'

Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ stared at the two persons in front of them. Alex and Carrie stared back, anger firing from their eyes.

'Why?' Phil asked softly.

'I'll tell you why!' Alex screamed on the top of his lungs. 'You two have always been the popular ones! It was always about you! Not even once people were interested in us! When we do a Q&A 90% of the questions are about you guys! Oh, how are Dan and Phil? Where are Dan and Phil? What are they doing right now? It was always about Dan and Phil!'

Alex looked like a complete mental person. His eyes popping out of his head, while he screamed at them.

'We then decided to show them your life. All of it! They were trying to figure out your personal lives through us and we thought, why not just give it to them? Maybe people would finally start caring about us instead of you two assholes!'

The four guys stared at him. He had gone crazy, completely mental. His jealousy had taken over and he showed Dan and Phil in the wrong way. He invaded their privacy, along with the help of Carrie, who still hadn't say a word.

'What about you, Carrie?' Dan asked her.

'I also want to be recognised for what I do! I never reach over 100.000 views, unless I make a video with one of you. It's just not fair! You two don't deserve the attention you're getting!'

'Alright, that's enough' John said and he forced Alex and Carrie to take a seat in his car. He slammed the door and their screaming was cut off.

'You two are alright?'

'I just never expected them to do something like this. I thought we were friends. I thought they were happy for us... I thought we could trust them' Phil whispered, shaking his head and he tugged his hair.

'Turns out you can't trust everyone you know' Dan added while he stared at the two furious people on the backseat of the car. He looked up at John and shook his hand. 'Thanks for giving us our privacy back'


End file.
